


Everybody's Free (to Wear Sunscreen) [FANVID]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Wear sunscreen.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody's Free (to Wear Sunscreen) [FANVID]

Download: [Everybody's Free (to Wear Sunscreen)](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/storiessh/20/vids/Everybody's_Free_to_Wear_Sunscreen_FINAL.wmv)

Watch: [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_998muL01B0) (Note: Not all vids viewable in all countries)

Music: Text by Mary Schmich; performed by Lee Perry and Quindon Tarver

 

For fer.

2011 Starsky & Hutch Secret Santa


End file.
